This disclosure relates to a sheet feed apparatus for use inside a document reproduction machine.
A sheet feeding apparatus is used in scanners, copiers, printers and the like. A sheet feeding apparatus contained inside a reproduction machine may include a feed box, elevator tray, stack height sensor and a feed device.
The feed box may include a lead side and a trail edge. The trail edge may be adjustable and allows for different size sheets. The sheets are positioned on an elevator that moves vertically inside the feed box to carry the sheets to the feed device. A stack height finger is located at or near the top of the feed box. When the elevator has reached the stack height finger, a sensor attached to the stack height finger instructs the elevator to stop moving. The feed device is then actuated to receive the sheet for feeding into the document reproduction device.
Feeding problems occur when using media made of various paper materials, Mylar paper, laminated paper, Xerox DocuCards, and medical forms. Some media stack in a manner such that the sheets are not substantially flat. The curvature of a topmost sheet may result in the sheet being improperly fed into the feed device.